1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an apparatus for actuating a valve. More specifically, the present invention relates to an apparatus having a gearbox wheel and cooperating worm for actuating a valve.
2. Background Information
Valve actuators typically include a shaft for rotating a valve through 90 degrees for moving the valve between an open and a closed disposition. The shaft is secured to a quarter section gearwheel which is driven by a worm rotated by a hand wheel.
The worm is normally supported at both ends by bearings and the assembly of the worm into mesh with the driven gearwheel has often been a labor intensive operation. Also, particularly with larger valves, it is preferable for the worm to be driven by a multi-turn power drive for the remote control of the valve actuator.
The present invention provides a unique valve actuator which is easy to assemble and which is driven by a multi-turn power drive which is directly connected to a flange which is an integral part of a cover of a housing for the gearwheel and worm.
Therefore, a primary feature of the present invention is the provision of an apparatus for actuating a valve that overcomes the problems associated with the prior art arrangements.
Another feature of the present invention is the provision of an apparatus for actuating a valve that greatly simplifies the assembly of the apparatus.
A further feature of the present invention is the provision of an apparatus for actuating a valve that enables remote control of such valve actuator.
Other features and advantages of the present invention will be readily apparent to those skilled in the art by a consideration of the detailed description of a preferred embodiment of the present invention contained herein.